


Hope You'll Come Back

by MeadowHarvest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHarvest/pseuds/MeadowHarvest
Summary: Johnny dreams of a daughter. Pure sentimental fluff.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Stevie Budd & Johnny Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Hope You'll Come Back

Johnny hadn’t thought about her in years and years. 

The first time she’d appeared in his mind like a tiny Athena, fully formed, was nearly forty years ago. He and Moira, freshly married, were lying on a gorgeous private Grecian beach, her hand lazily tracing patterns on his chest while he ran his fingers through her sun-bleached hair. 

“Moira, what do you think about a baby?” he asked suddenly. He didn’t know where the thought had come from.

Moira turned her head to him and smiled hazily. “A physical consecration of our love,” she said, her voice like bells. The warm tone in it filled him with joy and hope. They’d discussed children in the abstract, but never actually talked it through. Johnny would be happy forever with just Moira in his orbit, to care for, to love, and to be loved by.

He closed his eyes, and there she was. She was tiny, maybe three or so, and she had big dark eyes and long dark hair. She looked up at him with adoring eyes and clutched his hand, and his heart filled with emotion.

“He’ll be beautiful,” said Moira softly.

“She’ll be lovely,” Johnny said, reaching for Moira’s fingers and kissing them gently.

*

The dream child crept into his mind a lot those first few years. 

When Moira’s belly swelled, he thought of her even more. He pictured holding her up to light the shammash at Hanukkah, finding her stocking at Christmas, riding a tricycle, going for ice cream. 

The thought of fatherhood thrilled him and overwhelmed him, but the dream child calmed him, and he couldn’t wait to meet her.

But when his tiny son was born, squalling and red, whisked away to the NICU, the dream child took her leave. He let her go, his heart overwhelmed by the scrap of humanity that was both him and Moira. 

* 

He thought of her again, fleetingly, four years later, right before his perfect, plump, pink-golden daughter was placed in his arms, and then she was gone again, but he hardly noticed, so overwhelmed was he by his girl.  
*  
She didn’t come back for years and years, and then suddenly she was there, like no time had passed. 

But this time she was grown up, and she was real, and she was standing in front of him in a motel lobby and telling him that she wondered if there was something more out there for her. 

His heart broke a little, because he realized she’d been there all along, and that even though she hadn’t come from Moira that she was theirs and they loved her dearly, and then he knew innately that no matter where she went, she’d always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Johnny and Stevie relationship so much. They're bonded for life!


End file.
